One of the conventional fluid handling apparatus known by the name of "flapping vane compressor" or "eccentric roller compressor" has a circular cylindrical cavity with two port openings respectively open to the two opposite halves thereof, a plurality of flaps or vanes disposed in the circular cylindrical cavity about the central axis thereof in a radially extending pattern wherein the individual flap or vane is independently rotatable about an axis of rotation concentric to the circular cylindrical cavity, and a plurality of rollers or spacers assembled into a circular cylindrical shell structure resembling a squirrel cage construction, that is disposed eccentrically within the circular cylindrical cavity rotatably about an axis of rotation eccentric to the circular cylindrical cavity, wherein each of the plurality of flaps engages and extends through each of the plurality of gaps between the plurality of rollers or spacers in a close tolerance relationship. Without any exceptions, all of the different versions of the flapping vane compressor or eccentric roller compressor adopt a design that employs sealing between the individual flap or vane and the individual gaps between the rollers or spacers in the sliding engagement therebetween. As a consequence, in such conventional fluid handling apparatus the fluid media flowing therethrough is confined within an annular region between the circular cylindrical boundary of the roller or spacer assembly and the circular cylindrical wall of the circular cylindrical cavity, wherein the friction arising from the sealing engagement between the individual flap and the individual gap between the rollers or spacers hampers the operating efficiency and shortens the life span of the apparatus. As the volume of the sealed space between two adjacent flaps or vanes, that is occupied by the fluid media moving through the aforementioned conventional fluid handling apparatus, experiences a compression or expansion during rotation of the flaps or vanes, such a conventional apparatus can be applied to the handling of a compressible gaseous media only, and cannot be used to handle any incompressible liquid media. Contrary to the conventional wisdom teaching the construction and operating principles of the conventional flapping vane or eccentric roller compressor, the inventors of the present invention have discovered that the sealing universally employed in those conventional apparatus is a redundant and parasitic feature and consequently, can be omitted in a new fluid handling apparatus of the present invention, that operates much more efficiently for much longer life span compared to those conventional apparatus because of the drastically reduced level of friction resulting from the elimination of the sealing between the flaps or vanes and the rollers or spacers. Most importantly, the apparatus of the present invention can be used to handle the compressible gaseous media as well as the incompressible liquid media.